


Little Things.

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Half Elf Alistair, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: Alistair is still nervous around his fellow (and only) warden comrade, magic is frightening after all? Right?
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Kudos: 10





	Little Things.

The camp was freezing, Alistair was so cold he was afraid his ears were going fall off.

The fire wasn't starting no matter how much effort he put into it.

"You know you might ask -him- to help?" The condescending tone of Morrigan irritated him and he sighed as she gently pats his head "He won't bite, we've spoken, he's no crazed apostate." The accusation behind that last word stings and forces him to spare the elf a glance.

"Gareion" was a quiet man, thin and constantly hidden in some corner away from him. Alistair didn't blame him if he was scared of him, templar past and all that.

Gradually and with a healthy dose of anxiety Alistair approaches him and clears his throat "Gareion." 

That's when the elf in question turns to face him, something unreadable in his eyes a smile so tired, it looks like he might topple over. "Trouble with the fire again?" 

The tattoos on Gareions face are easier to see up close and the question comes out before Alistair can stop it "I didn't know Circle mages had tattoos like that?" 

A brief second eye twitch is all he gets before the smile deepens, amused not angry thank the maker. "I was dalish this is Vallaslin." 

Truth be told Alistair had no idea what that meant and thankfully Gareion caught on. 

"Blood writing, to signify I came of age, it depicts Mythal's symbol." 

Alistair nodded, Gareion continued and as he spoke he lit the nearby campfire with a spell "I do not wish to speak of my clan as they chose to...abandon me to the circle." 

This upset Alistair internally, though he couldn't grasp why. His childhood probably. 

As he thought of what to say he took his eyes off Gareion for a second, allowing the elf to be closer to him, frowning the mage reached out and gently grasped his right ear, they were usually a hot topic with most, being elven in nature. 

"You have an infection." Alistair blinked as magic was cast on him and nearly lept back "What?!" Gareion with his sad smile returned showed off an odd black orb "You've seen me fight Alistair, I'm an entropic mage, lifeforce and sickness are my speciality, think nothing of it." 

\----

The issue was, the sensation of the magic did not want to leave Alistair's mind or his heart evidently as it pounded.

It had reminded of him of when he was little and had a warm bath for the first time, so much comfort and safety.

Maker what was wrong with him?!

**Author's Note:**

> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com


End file.
